Agen Baru CP9
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Spandam membuat kesalahan pertama dengan menjadikan Lucci dan Jyabura sebagai partner. Dan usahanya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan ini malah berakibat pada pembantaian agen-agen baru rekrutan CP9.
1. Agen Baru CP9

**Rating: **T

**Ringkasan: **Spandam membuat kesalahan pertama dengan menjadikan Lucci dan Jyabura sebagai partner. Dan usahanya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan ini malah berakibat pada pembantaian agen-agen baru rekrutan CP9.

**Disclaimer: **One Piece © Eichiro Oda

**A/N: **Ini multi chapter! Mohon bantuannya ya?

**New Recruit Agent**

Spandam membaca berkas laporan misi dengan tidak percaya. Ini adalah berkas laporan dari misi terakhir Lucci dan Jyabura. Sebenarnya mereka menyelesaikan misi dengan sempurna. Atau mungkin terlalu sempurna.

"Dasar! Ini terlalu berlebihan!" dia berseru, menumpahkan kopinya di celananya.

"Panas! Panas!" dia berteriak, dan menarikan tarian aneh yang selalu dia lakukan setiap kali dia menumpahkan kopinya, berlari dalam lingkaran sempurna, sementara bawahannya melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Buatkan aku kopi baru!" teriak Spandam pada salah satu bawahannya. Dan salah seorang dari mereka langsung mengatakan 'Iya, Pak'-nya dan berlari ke pantry utnutk membuatkan kopi baru.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Spandam duduk kembali ke kursinya, menghela napas.

"Tidak seharusnya hal ini terjadi lagi. Mereka berdua tidak boleh jadi partner lagi, atau mereka akan membuat masalah lain nantinya." Spandam menutup berkas laporan itu dan meletakkan ke dalam laci arsip.

Tapi mana mungkin Spandam berteriak kepada agennya yang sudah menyelesaikan misi dengan baik? Well, sebenarnya selain membunuh lima orang yang ditargetkan, mereka membunuh setidaknya setengah lusin sebagai tambahan. Dan penambahan korban ini selalu terjadi seakan telah menjadi kebiasaan semenjak mereka menjadi partner. Dan ini jelek untuk pemerintah. Mereka harus menutupi kematian 'tidak disengaja' itu dengan alasan yang jarang masuk akal, supaya keberadaan kelompok pembunuh milik pemerintah itu tidak diketahui oleh publik.

"Hei, kau!" Spandam memanggil salah satu bawahannya. Dia tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengingat nama-nama bawahannya, baginya hal itu tidak berguna.

"Ya, Pak!" seorang bawahannya menjawab dengan penghormatan.

"Panggil Lucci dan Jyabura kesini. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mereka. Ini penting."

"Ya, Pak!"

Spandam menghela napas, melihat bawahannya itu masih berdiri di depannya.

"Maksudku sekarang!"

"Ya, Pak!" Lalu bawahannya itu melakukan penghormatan lagi sebelum akhirnya pergi menghambur keluar.

"Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk merekrut agen baru." Dia bergumam, menopang kepalanya dengan telapak tangan. Dan untuk beberapa saat, yang ada hanya keheningan.

"Hei! Di mana kopiku?"

Bawahannya yang tadi berlari ke pantry kembali dengan secangkir kopi baru di tangannya. Kopi itu terlihat masih panas dari uapnya yang masih mengepul. "Ini kopi Anda, Pak."

"Bagus! Aku...aduh! Ini terlalu panas! Aku menumpahkannya lagi! Panas!"

Lucci memejamkan matanya. Suasana hatinya sedang jelek, dan ini gara-gara anjing kampung itu. Setidaknya dia membunuh 4 orang lebih banyak dari target yang ditentukan. Mereka memang menyelesaikan misi, tapi ini jauh dari standar kesempurnaan yang ia tetapkan. Dan Lucci menghela napas lagi.

Tok..tok..tok...

Lucci memandang pintu dengan kesal. Dia bangkit dari sofanya, tanpa mengambil topi yang ada di meja.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada seorang anak buah, yang dia tahu adalah bawahan Spandam, yang berdiri di depannya dengan gemetar.

"Tuan Spandam memanggil anda untuk menemuinya di ruang kerja. Dia mengatakan kalau ini penting."

"Spandam? Apa maunya? Aku baru saja kembali dari misi." Kata Lucci, lebih pada dirinya sendiri, bukan pada makhluk menyedihkan di depannya yang kelihatannya bisa ambruk kapan saja.

"Tuan Rob Lucci, beliau ingin bertemu denganmu di ruang kerjanya sekarang."

"Sekarang?" Lucci mengerutkan dahinya. "Baiklah."

Lucci memandang Hatori yang bertengger di jendela. Dia seperti tahu apa yang Lucci mau, Hatori terbang dan bertengger di bahu tuannya. Lucci menutup pintu dan mengikuti petugas di depannya ke ruang kerja Spandam. Meskipun dia tahu benar jalan ke sana. Mungkin petugas itu hanya ingin kembali ke posnya.

Lucci melihat ruangan ruang kerja Spandam yang luas. Ada dua orang di dalamnya. Dua orang yang Lucci paling tidak suka: Jyabura dan Spandam. Sayang sekali dia tidak boleh membunuh keduanya. Spandam memandang Lucci dengan senyum lebar yang membuatnya kelihatan bodoh, meski mungkin sebenarnya iya.

"Aku senang kalian berdua sudah datang."

"Ada apa ini? Mengapa kucing liar ini juga di sini? Kami kan sudah menyelesaikan misi?" Jyabura mengeluh.

"Aku tidak tertarik berdebat denganmu kali ini. Moodku sedang tidak bagus, anjing kampung." Balas Lucci, duduk di kursi yang tersisa, di depan meja Spandam.

"Tunggu, kalian berdua. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Spandam mencoba untuk menghentikan keributan yang mungkin akan timbul nantinya, di mana sangat mungkin dia menjadi korban. "Aku kecewa dengan hasil kerja kalian."

Spandam tiba-tiba merasa menciut karena pandangan Lucci yang dingin dan mematikan. Tapi seperti biasa, dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

_Spandam, kau punya kekuasaan sebagai direktur CP9, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa padamu, _katanya berulang-ulang pada dirinya sendiri.

"Well, ini semua salah kucing liar ini! Aku mengerjakan semuanya seperti rencana." Jyabura berteriak.

Lucci memberinya pandangan yang sama, tapi prestise Jyabura menghalanginya untuk menunjukkan ketakutannya pada 'kucing' di sampingnya. Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Apa? Tapi itu kan memang salahmu! Kau membunuh empat orang selain target! Aku kan hanya membunuh dua selain target."

"Tidak masalah berapa orang selain target yang kalian bunuh. Poinnya adalah, kalian membunuh terlalu yang dibutuhkan!. Dan aku tidak mau hal ini terjadi lagi."

"Jelas tidak!" Jyabura nyaris berteriak lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, pak? Kau memanggil kami ke sini hanya untuk mendengar hal ini?" kata Lucci, dingin.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku punya rencana untuk kalian."

Rencana Spandam. Ini pasti tidak bagus.

"Ini kabar baiknya. Mulai sekarang, kalian tidak akan dipasangkan lagi dalam misi selanjutnya."

"Yang benar? Yahuuu!" Jyabura berteriak senang. Dia memandang wajah Lucci yang tenang. "Ada apa kucing liar? Jangan bilang kalau kau akan merindukanku?"

Lucci memandang Jyabura dengan tajam lagi dengan aura gelap yang menguar dari sosoknya. "Maumu, anjing kampung."

Jyabura, bagaimanapun merasa kalau ini adalah reaksi Lucci yang normal. "Aku senang tidak perlu bertemu wajah jelekmu di misi selanjutnya. Hum... apa ini saja yang ingin kau katakan, Pak?"

"Ya, kau boleh pergi."

Jyabura dan Lucci bangkit. "Tunggu! Lucci aku ingin kau tinggal di sini sebentar!"

Lucci cemberut. Dia melihat senyuman lebar di wajah Jyabura, tapi dia kembali ke kursinya.

"Ada apa?"

Spandam menunggu sampai pintu ruangan tertutup, tapi Lucci tidak yakin kalau anjing kampung itu tidak ada di belakang pintu, menunggu untuk menguping tentang masalah apa ini.

"Dan karena sekarang kau tidak punya partner lagi. Aku ingin merekrut agen baru dari CP8. Bagaimana?"

Lucci menyeringai. "Aku tidak peduli. Selama mereka tidak mencampuri urusanku. Kurasa tidak apa-apa."

Itu adalah jawaban yang tidak terduga. "Bagus! Aku sudah menghubungi markas CP8. Dan mereka akan mengirimkan agen mereka yang terbaik ke sini. Bersikap baiklah padanya, Lucci."

Seorang agen baru dari CP8. Ada sesuatu di dalam pikiran Lucci yang tidak terbaca.

"Pak, bagaimana Anda tahu kalau agen baru ini layak?"

"Apa maksudmu? Menjadi yang terbaik di CP8 berarti dia layak."

"Kurasa tidak begitu."

Spandam memandang agen CP9 di depannya. Dia tahu kalau ada sesuatu di dalam pikiran laki-laki menakutkan itu. Sayangnya dia bisa menebak jalan pikiran Lucci. Dan karena ini Lucci, berarti pasti ini sesuatu dengan kesadisannya. _Baiklah_, Spandam mengerutkan kening, meski emosinya separuh tersembunyi karena topeng yang dia kenakan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Lucci menyeringai, atau tersenyum. Kau tidak bisa membedakan keduanya. Tapi Spandam berdebar karena pandangan Lucci.

"Aku ingin mendapat ijin untuk menguji agen baru itu sebelum mereka mendapat pengakuanku."

Spandam, yang tidak menyadari akan aura kesadisan agennya menyetujui ide ini dengan cepat. Dia tidak menyadari akibat dari persetujuannya Tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu. Tapi aku tidak mau ada tambahan korban pada misimu selanjutnya. Mengerti?"

"Tentu saja." Lucci bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan. Hari ini tidak terlalu buruk juga. Besok dia akan memperoleh mainan baru. Sebenarnya apa bagusnya agen baru ini kalau dia bisa menyelesaikan misi dengan sempurna sendirian? Tapi sayangnya direktur CP9 itu tidak menyadari hal ini. Benar saja, Jabura masih ada di belakang pintu. Dia memandang Lucci dengan curiga.

"Apa yang dia katakan? Kelihatannya kau senang sekali?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, anjing kampung." Lucci berlalu melewatinya. Tapi Jyabura sudah melihat seringai Lucci. Mau-tidak mau dia terpikir juga apa kira-kiara yang Spandam katakan. Dia memandang pintu ruangan Spandam dengan kesal, _Pintu sialan! Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara mereka dengan jelas! _

_Tapi_, pikirnya, _Lucci senang_. _Mungkin yang Lucci dengar itu bukan hal bagus untuknya. Wah... sepertinya dia harus mulai mencari tahu. _

**Review please? Kritik, komen, masukan, dan flare selau diterima :D Buat yang udah baca, merci beacoup!**


	2. Ikatan Yang Putus

**A/N:** Kali ini aku memperingatkan lebih dulu, kadar kesadisan tinggi. Buat yang nggak suka, ya nggak usah maksa baca. Quint nggak mau nanggung kalau ada reader yang muntah atau pingsan *halah, lebay!- Quint ditimpukin piring sama nona Cindry* Dan kemungkinan ada typoo. Tapi kita akan memaklumi hal ini kan? *maksa* Selanjutnya, selamat membaca!

Chapter 2

**Ikatan Yang Putus**

Blueno menuruni kapal angkatan laut yang membawanya kembali k Enies Lobby, misi untuk menumpas sekelompok pemberontak di suatu wilayah kepulauan telah dilaksanakan dengan sukses. Meski memang ada tambahan tidak sengaja dalam daftar korban, seharusnya hal itu tidak akan terlalu mencolok karena situasinya memang labil, mengingat kepulauan yang sedang bermasalah itu sedang berkecamuk perang. Tapi dia bisa menyembunyikan kesalahan ini dan mengatakan kalau itu adalah perbuatan tidak bertanggung jawab dari kelompok yang anti-pemerintah. Supaya direktur CP9 itu tidak perlu berteriak tentang 'Pemerintah akan kesulitan menutupi keberadaan organisasi ini' padanya, atau pada mereka. Kecuali tentu saja... kecuali kalau rekannya membocorkan hal ini saat mereka menemui Spandam untuk melapor.

Blueno menghela napas dan menoleh ke belakang, ke arah dua orang tinggi besar dan bulat yang sedang menuruni kapal dengan ribut. Jangan ditanya, memang kebiasaan mereka begitu sejak awal. Fukurou yang sedang mencoba meyakinkan para opsir untuk mempercayai gosip yang dia dengar, dan Kumadori yang sedang menceritakan bagaimana seorang agen pemerintah yang baik bersikap, kalau tidak ingin ibunya yang telah lama berada di surga, marah.

Benar-benar bukan pilihan yang menyenangkan untuk menjalani sebuah misi. Blueno harus menjalankan strategi yang telah dia buat sambil memastikan kedua rekannya tidak mengacaukan rencana. Mungkin Kumadori memang tidak, tapi Fukurou yang bermasalah dengan rahasia. Kau tidak bisa mengatakan sebuah rahasia padanya, Fukurou akan segera menggandakan orang yang mengetahui rahasia itu lima kali lipat! Dan tentu saja mustahil menjalankan sebuah misi tanpa menberitahu detil rencana mereka pada agen yang satu itu.

Mungkin seharusnya dia pergi dengan Kalifa. Kalifa akan menjadi partner yang sempurna dalam pekerjaan ini. Tapi siapa yang akan menjaga kedua agen pembuat jengkel (dan masalah) ini? Tidak mungkin mereka melaksanakan misi hanya berdua, keadaannya terlalu riskan. Dan Jyabura sudah dipasangkan dengan Lucci.

Lucci. Ada perasaan aneh ketika dia mendengar nama itu. Mereka sudah menjadi rekan agen selama belasan tahun, tapi mereka tidak pernah banyak bicara. Lucci tidak suka bicara dan ngobrol tentang misi-misi yang dia dapatkan, keluhannya terhadap direktur CP9 yang nepotisme, dan rasa tidak sukanya pada sesama agen. Lucci bukan orang seperti itu, setidaknya tidak sekarang.

Meski menjadi semakin dingin dari hari ke hari, Lucci pernah menjadi anak yang normal pada awalnya. Normal dalam artian bisa tersenyum, bisa tertawa, menangis (meskipun itu sangat jarang dia lakukan) dan mengucapkan kata-kata manis penghiburan. Dia telah berubah semenjak mendapatkan misi pertamanya di usianya yang ke 13. Tapi, Blueno masih teringat apa yang tidak pernah berubah dari laki-laki itu. Lucci tidak pernah mengeluh. Sesulit apapun misi yang dia jalani, seperti nerakapun masalah yang dia masuki, tidak akan keluar sepatah katapun keluhan dari bibirnya. Terbukti dari bekas luka di punggung Lucci yang masih membuat Blueno merinding sampai sekarang.

Blueno selalu gagal membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya. Terbaring dengan luka yang tidak kunjung sembuh, dicekoki obat yang dokter katakan akan membuat lukanya terasa lebih baik, dan harus mendengar cerita-cerita tentang misi yang dilaksanakan agen lain dengan sukses. Dia tahu Lucci benci saat-saat itu, karena selanjutnya Lucci selalu menyelesaikan misi dengan sukses, dia jarang terluka parah, dia jarang mengacaukan rencana, dan dia jarang memperlihatkan belas kasihannya. Laki-laki yang sudah menjadi semakin dingin itu menjadi semakin berbeda saat buah setan itu menyentuh bibirnya.

Dan pikiran tentang Lucci inilah yang ada di pikirannya sewaktu dia memasuki gerbang Enies Lobby yang dijaga Oimo dan Kaashii, raksasa Elbaf yang telah dibodohi pemerintah untuk menjaga pintu gerbang Enies Lobby selama 100 tahun. Blueno menjawab sapaan keduanya yang menggelegar dengan anggukan kecil, dan berjalan melewati air terjun yang ada di Enies. Matanya tidak menemukan para penjaga yang biasanya banyak terlihat di depan dan sekitar gerbang. Sebenarnya ada di mana mereka semua?

"Blueno, Yo!" Sebuah suara familiar memanggilnya. Orang itu berjalan sambil setengah melompat-lompat kegirangan. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat laki-laki itu begitu senang?

Mungkin ada kaitannya dengan rivalnya? Dengan Lucci?

"Ada apa Jyabura?" Blueno setengah berteriak, mengatasi suara air terjun yang bergemuruh dari kedua sisi Gerbang Depan Enies. "Kau terlihat sangat senang."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar. "Ada pertunjukan menarik di Courthouse. Untung saja kau sudah kembali " Jyabura balas berteriak. Dari nadanya Blueno tahu kalau ada yang salah. Jyabura tidak akan sesenang ini kalau tidak tentang...

"Lucci?"

"Blueno, cepat sekali kau menangkap maksudku." Dia merangkul Blueno yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, dan menggiringnya memasuki Courthouse dengan langkah-langkah lebar.

"Ada apa dengan Lucci?" tanyanya, merasakan ketegangan dalam suaranya sendiri. Jyabura akan senang kalau Lucci mendapat masalah, terluka, atau mungkin malah terbunuh. Laki-laki serigala itu sudah menyatakan dengan sangat jelas kalau dia membenci Lucci, lebih karena pada pengukuran douriki terakhir Lucci menang tipis darinya padahal Lucci masih lebih muda 7 tahun. Dan sifat zoan buah setan yang mereka punya benar-benar _memjernihkan_ masalah.

"Apa ada yang terbunuh?" Blueno menanyakan, kali ini tanpa berteriak. Di dalam Courthouse, ada semacam peredam suara untuk mengatasi gemuruh air terjun di Enies. Sehingga mereka tidak perlu berteriak.

Di balik ketenangan dan keseriusan wajahnya, Blueno menyembunyikan ketegangannya. Dia merasa jantungnya sedikit berdebar. Dia tidak bisa menanyakan secara langsung apakah Lucci baik-baik saja. Jyabura akan menjadikan hal itu sebagai alasan untuk mengoloknya sampai telinganya memerah (dan Blueno tidak pernah menyukainya) tentang kepeduliannya pada Lucci. Dari semua orang yang ada, Lucci jelas bukan objek rasa perhatian yang umum. Meski seharusnya Jyabura tahu hal itu, karena Blueno dan Lucci memang pernah dekat. Dulu sewaktu mereka masih kecil dalam masa latihan, dan sebelum pelatih-pelatih CP9 belum mecekoki Lucci dengan doktrin bahwa kelemahan adalah dosa. Blueno merasa kalau Lucci menganggap dirinya lemah sekarang, itulah mengapa Lucci tidak menyukainya meski secara tidak langsung. Dan well, kalau ada yang bertanya bagaimana rasanya dianggap lemah dan tidak disukai oleh orang yang nyaris sudah seperti saudara. Rasanya nyaris menyerupai rasa buah setan yang dia makan dulu.

"Jelas ada yang terbunuh. Belum, tapi kau akan lihat ini." Laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu masih nyengir lebar.

"Melihat apa?" tanya Blueno heran. Jyabura membawanya ke tengah Courthouse, bukannya rumah sakit. Jadi Lucci tidak sekarat?

"Kau khawatir, dik? Adik kecilmu itu tidak sekarat tentu saja." Ini dia kata-kata Jyabura yang terkenal menyebalkan, seakan bisa membaca jalan pikiran Blueno.

"Jadi?" tanya Blueno kesal. Dia tidak menyukai kata-kata Jyabura barusan.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri di sana!" Jyabura menunjuk sebuah lapangan di dalam Courthouse. Lapangan itu luas dan kosong, jadi tidak sulit untuk mengetahui apa yang dimaksudkan Jyabura. Hanya ada dua manusia di sana, atau yang tadinya dua. Blueno tidak tahu apakah yang satunya masih manusia, atau sudah menjadi sisa manusia.

"Adik kecil kita itu terlalu suka menumpahkan darah. Dia benar-benar pembunuh berdarah dingin, kan?" tanya Jyabura sambil menjilati bibirnya yang tidak kering. Blueno tidak menjawab, dia menoleh memandang Jyabura. Kata-katanya barusan tentang 'pembunuh berdarah dingin' ini tidak tepat. Tidak hanya Lucci, tapi hampir semua agen CP9 itu berdarah dingin. Dan mereka hampir sama gilanya dengan Lucci karena menganggap itu hal yang biasa, bahkan menjadikan hal ini sebagai taruhan dan semacam pertandingan 'Siapa membunuh paling banyak'. Jyabura tidak berbeda. Blueno mau mempertaruhkan satu sisi rambutnya kalau dia salah: Jyabura sedang iri, dan dia mungkin berharap setengah mati untuk bisa berada di tempat Lucci sekarang. Lucci.

Blueno masih tidak berkata apa-apa, dia meresapi apa yang ada di depan mereka sekarang. Lucci, berdiri dengan setelan hitam formal dengan Hatori bertengger di bahu kanannya, kedua tangan di dalam saku, memandang rendah seseorang yang tergeletak di tanah. Orang itu ajaibnya masih hidup, dia bahkan mencoba untuk bangun.

"Siapa dia?"

"Orang dari CP8. Sial sekali nasib membawanya ke CP9." Jyabura mengangkat bahu, menyaksikan Lucci mengeluarkan tangannya untuk melancarkan shigan terakhir pada laki-laki di depannya, yang dengan bodoh menggunakan sisa tenaga akhirnya untuk melakukan soru. Soru adalah keahlian Lucci, juga Shigan, Geppou, dan sisa 3 jurus perubahan lainnya. Lucci memang sudah menguasai 6 jurus perubahan syarat utama seorang CP9. Dia agen yang sempurna.

"Ow..." Jyabura mendesah, melihat laki-laki tadi rubuh setelah kalah dari Soru Lucci. Dan kali ini Blueno yakin kalau kali ini tubuh yang jatuh ke tanah itu tidak akan bangun lagi. "Lucci tidak memberinya kematian yang mudah. Itu pasti menyakitkan."

"Mengapa dia bisa berakhir seperti itu? Aku yakin dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk menantang Lucci." Lagipula reputasi Lucci sudah menyebar dalam setiap Chiper Pol. Siapa yang begitu bodoh sehingga mau menjemput kematiannya sendiri?

"Ini karena Spandam. Coba kalau aku mendapat ijin untuk melakukan ini." Jyabura memandang sisa manusia di depan mereka dengan matanya yang berbinar. Blueno merasakannya juga. Jyabura punya tingkat kesadisan sendiri yang mungkin nyaris menyamai Lucci.

"Ijin dari Spandam untuk apa?" tanya Blueno, dia masih belum mendapat kejelasan dari informasi Jyabura yang sepotong-potong. Tapi dirinya jelas lega kalau Lucci tidak apa-apa.

"Spandam memisahkan kami sebagai partner akhirnya." Jyabura nyengir lagi, ada binar yang mencurigakan dalam matanya. "Spandam merekrut orang dari CP8 untuk jadi partner Lucci. Tapi lihat saja, dia membantai semuanya."

Blueno mengerutkan dahi. "Berapa orang?"

"Baru tiga, empat kalau besok CP8 mengirimkan orang lagi."

"CP8 tidak tahu tentang ini?" Blueno mengisyaratkan mayat yang sedang digotong beberapa opsir bawahan. Entah mau dibawa ke mana.

"Mengapa harus tahu? Tubuh mereka hilang di air terjun."

Air terjun. Begitu mereka menggulingkannya ke bawah air terjun, tubuh itu akan segera dihancurkan oleh volume air yang sangat besar dengan tekanan yang luarbiasa kuat di sana. Mayat-mayat itu tidak akan pernah ditemukan.

"Blueno, kau sudah kembali." kata Lucci dingin, menyapa. Lucci membiarkan tangannya yang berlumur darah menjuntai santai di samping tubuhnya. Sementara Hatori mendekut pelan di bahu kanannya.

"Sepertinya kau bersenang-senang barusan, Lucci?" Ada nada iri dalam suara laki-laki serigala itu, dia menyeringai pada rivalnya.

"Jyabura." Lucci pura-pura terkejut. Dia tersenyum pada ex-partnernya. "Jelas aku senang, mereka akan mengirimkan orang lain besok pagi."

Jyabura terdengar menggeram.

"Mungkin kau mau melakukan tes kecil untuk orang CP8 besok? Kau boleh menggantikan aku kalau kau mau."

Jyabura terdengar tidak suka. Dia mau sekali menerima tawaran ini, tapi sekali lagi prestisenya menghalanginya untuk menerima tawaran menggiurkan ini.

"Tidak tertarik. Aku lebih menyukai kedamaian dibanding dengan pertumpahan darah seperti ini. Aku ikut berduka cita untuk jiwa malang yang kau bunuh hari ini. Semoga arwahnya bisa tenang di surga." Jyabura mengucapkan serangkaian kata bohongnya lagi, meski di akhir kalimat dia terdengar seperti Kumadori.

Dan Kumadori yang asli? Dia sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Fukurou. Kontras sekali, Fukurou yang sebenarnya selalu bergerak tanpa suara kalau dia sedang diam, berdampingan dengan Kumadori yang bahkan di setiap langkahnya menimbulkan suara dari tongkat pendeta miliknya, lagipula laki-laki yang disebut terakhir itu tidak pernah diam mentasbihkan puisi tentang purnama dan sakura.

"Kurasa aku harus menemui Spandam." kata Blueno kemudian, menyaksikan kedua rekannya menunjukkan tanda akan menyapa, yang kalau tidak dicegah, akan mengakibatkan keributan yang lebih parah.

"Pergilah, dik." Jyabura masih nyengir lebar. Lucci? Lucci hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan mata dingin khas seorang pembunuh. Seperti yang dikatakan Jyabura. Mata seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Blueno ingin menghela napas, berada bersama Kumadori membuatnya menjadi sedikit sentimen juga, meski dia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Mata itu, mata Lucci. Kapan dia terakhir kali melihatnya berbinar? Rasanya Blueno hanya berharap.

**Hai, chapter dua selesai. Apa terlalu sadis? Atau terkesan gaje? Aku tahu ini nggak seharusnya dibaca anak-anak. Dan aku nggak ada niat untuk buat bagian ini. Tapi aku sisipkan karena pengen membuat Lucci menjadi lebih seperti Lucci (sadis) *heh, keinginan yang aneh*. Dan sebelum kalian protes, aku mau bilang kalau Blueno memang lebih muda dari Jyabura 5 tahun! Kaget nggak? Kalau aku sih iya, hai...hai... Jadi urutan dari yang paling tua: Jyabura-Kumadori-Blueno-Fukurou-Lucci-Kalifa-Kaku. Nah loh, sapa bilang duo lebay itu yang paling tua? Aku nggak ngitung Nero karena aku nggak punya perasaan apa-apa sama dia *perasaan apa maksudnya?*. **

**Dari sini memang belom menjurus ke pairing. Tapi aku tekankan kalau ini pairingnya KakuxKalifa. Dan sedikit nada perselingkuhan Gatherine, karena dia naksir orang lain. Ngeh nggak siapa yang ditaksir Gatherine? Kalau nggak ngeh silahkan tanya, nanti pasti aku jawab dengan senang hati. **

**Dan seperti biasa, aku mengharapkan review dalam bentuk apapun dari kalian. Dan untuk yang udah baca, MERCI BEACOUP! **


	3. Mata dan Kekosongan

**A/N**: Lagi-lagi aku kasih warning: kadar kesadisan tinggi. Jangan maksa baca kalau punya phobia darah dan semacamnya. Juga sebaiknya nggak dibaca anak-anak karena mungkin bisa membangkitkan benih psikosis, skizofrenia, dan sadisme akut di otak, seperti yang dialami Quint ini *hey!*. Bagi yang merasa sanggup, silahkan tetap membaca.

Chapter 3

**Mata dan Kekosongan**

Lucci memandang tangannya yang masih meneteskan darah. Itu bukan darahnya. Tapi darah agen CP9 baru yang tidak lolos tes kecilnya. Tes kecil? Ya, ini memang hanya tes kecil, dia menyuruh agen baru itu untuk men-shigan dirinya. Tapi agen itu tidak mau menuruti perintah. Dia jelas bukan agen yang baik, bagaimana bisa menjadi agen dan partner yang baik dalam misinya nanti, kalau mematuhinya saja tidak bisa.

Oke, tes shigan gagal, Luccilah yang menunjukkannya bagaimana shigan yang baik. Ya, dia mengajari agen baru itu dengan penuh kesabaran. Dengan tidak mengacu pada jantung agen baru itu, Lucci masih melanjutkan tes kecilnya. Tes selanjutnya adalah tekkai.

Dia menyuruh agen baru itu untuk menunjukkan tekkai terbaiknya. Kali ini agen itu terlalu takut untuk menolak keinginan Lucci. Dia melakukan tekkai, tapi sekali hantam saja agen itu rubuh. Mungkin Lucci salah, dia memakai sekitar 1000 douriki dalam serangan itu. Mungkin 500 douriki lebih bisa ditahankan. Tapi siapa yang membutuhkan orang lemah yang tidak bisa mempertahankan diri begitu?

Ini kesempatan terakhir. Lucci tidak suka orang lemah, dia memberi tiga detik untuk melakukan Soru. Kalau sorunya bagus, Lucci yakin orang itu bisa melarikan diri darinya, dari CP9, dan mungkin kembali ke CP8 untuk mendekam di sana selamanya. Sayang sekali sorunya juga tidak bagus. Lucci menghitung sampai tiga, memberi interval kira-kira 3 detik setiap hitungan. Tapi Lucci masih bisa mengejar agen baru itu, tangannya menembus tulang belakang dan tulang rusuknya sekaligus. Ada perasaan aneh ketika dia menghancurkan jantung agen itu, benda yang tadinya berdegup itu menjadi gumpalan darah dan daging di tangannya. Dia merasakan sesuatu meledak di kepalanya, sesuatu yang seperti _frenzy, _keranjingan. Tapi Lucci tidak mengeluarkan jantung agen baru itu. Dia tetap meninggalkan benda itu di tempatnya dulu berdetak dan sekarang menjadi bubur merah. Dan sebelum tangannya keluar sepenuhnya dari tubuh agen itu, agen itu sudah mati. Mati dan mereka akan menggulingkannya ke air terjun di luar sana.

Lucci menghela napas, itulah mengapa darah masih menetes dari tangannya, darah itu membentuk tetesan jejak merah di jalan yang dia lalui. Tidak apa-apa, para opsir akan segera membersihkannya bahkan sebelum jejak itu mengering. Dan pembunuhan itu tidak akan meninggalkan bekas apapun. Bahkan kalau Spandam ingin protes, laki-laki itu tidak bisa melakukannya kalau dia melihat tangan Lucci, tangan yang merah karena darah itu akan memperingatkan semua orang untuk berpikir dua kali bahkan sebelum mereka berniat untuk sekadar bicara dengan Lucci.

Dan sampai sejauh ini, hanya beberapa orang yang benar-benar bisa bicara dengannya: agen CP9 lainnya, Spandam (karena dia direktur CP9), dan Gatharine (karena dia pacar Jyabura). Selain orang-orang ini, tidak ada yang cukup berani berbicara dengan Rob Lucci, bahkan duo raksasa Elbaf itu. _Mungkin lama-lama dia bisa berbicara dengan Hatori. _

Pikiran itu membuat Lucci tersenyum, atau menyeringai? Dia berjalan di sepanjang lorong _courthouse_ menuju kamarnya. Dia ingin membersihkan tangannya secepatnya, lalu mengambil jatah makan siang yang terlambat di cafetaria.

"Lucci?" Suara seorang wanita. Salah satu dari wanita yang bisa memanggilnya. Kalifa.

"Kalifa." Lucci menjawab, dia melihat mata Kalifa terarah pada tangannya. Matanya menunjukkan rasa ketidaksetujuan.

"Aku dengar kau menghabisi agen baru CP9 lagi?" Kalifa bertanya, nadanya sedikit mencela. Ini membuat Lucci tersenyum, Kalifa adalah satu-satunya wanita yang bisa mencelanya, meskipun secara implisit. Lucci suka ini.

"Aku hanya memberikan tes kecil. Shigan, tekkai, dan soru." Lucci menjawab, menyebut detil tes apa saja yang dia berikan. Lagipula ini memang tes kecil, dia tidak meminta agen itu untuk melakukan keenam jurus perubahan. Hanya tiga, bukannya itu cukup adil?

"Mereka tidak akan hidup kalau kau ingin membunuh mereka."

"Tentu saja."

Kalifa mengatur kaca matanya, menyembunyikan kerut di dahi yang sepertinya siap muncul di wajah pokernya. "Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin membersihkan tanganku." Lucci menunjukkan tangannya yang bernoda. Sesaat dia mengira Kalifa akan bergidik melihat tangan yang merah itu. Tapi Kalifa tidak melakukannya, sama seperti agen CP9 lain, dia sudah terbiasa dengan darah. Agen CP9 memang grup pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Silahkan."

Lucci melewati Kalifa, dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Dan setelah dia sampai di kamarnya, Lucci menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Dia melemparkan topinya begitu saja ke meja. Hattori terbang ke jendela sewaktu tuannya melangkah ke kamar mandi, seperti tidak ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Lucci. Tapi Lucci tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Dia menyalakan keran dan membiarkan air menyapu noda di tangannya. Lucci memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal di buku-buku jari dan kuku. Dan setelah semuanya bersih, Lucci mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk. Semua dia lakukan tanpa kata-kata.

Terakhir Lucci keluar dari kamar mandi dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa. Sofanya yang bersandaran tinggi itu akan menjadi tempatnya untuk memejamkan mata setidaknya selama 5 menit. Memikirkan apa yang telah dia lakukan sepanjang hari ini. Hari ini. Tidak banyak yang dia lakukan. Dan dia bertemu Blueno, wajah poker Blueno tidak pernah berubah. Laki-laki itu tumbuh besar dan tinggi, sesuai fisiknya saat dia masih kecil. Dan seperti dirinya, Blueno telah menjadi salah satu CP9 yang terkenal berdarah dingin. Meski mata Blueno tidak pernah sedingin itu.

Aneh, mata memang sering menunjukkan apa yang tidak pernah terucapkan. Bisa jadi senjata ampuh, ataupun senjata yang makan tuan, tergantung bagaimana pemilik mata mengunakannya. Untuk itulah dia menutupi matanya dengan kedinginan sikap dan kemisteriusan, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa membaca apa yang dia pikirkan. Matanya bisa saja menjadi penyamarannya. Bukan malah sebaliknya. Satu hal yang Lucci tahu, mata Blueno menandakan kekosongan dan keseriusan.

Ada satu kekecewaan dalam dirinya. Laki-laki sebesar itu tidak menjadi seperti seharusnya. Tidak sekuat dia kelihatannya, lemah. Dan buah setannya tidak banyak membantu, dia bukan type Zoan. Mungkin bila typenya Zoan, keadaannya akan berbeda.

Hatori mendekut, dia terbang mendekati tuannya. Lucci bisa merasakan burung itu bertengger di bahunya, mematuki mesra telinga tuannya.

"Kau lapar?" Lucci akhirnya bicara pada Hatori, dia menyeringai. "Aku akan ke cafetaria sekarang. Gatherine akan memberimu kacang yang kau inginkan."

Lucci bangkit, dia mengambil topinya dan keluar dari kamar.

_Ini bukan hari yang jelek_, batinnya. Dia bertemu dengan Jyabura tadi, laki-laki itu jelas iri melihatnya menguji agen baru itu. Kesadisannya muncul juga kadang-kadang. Dan dia pergi setelah mengatakan kebohongan yang indah. Dia masih ingat bagaimana bunyinya. '_Tidak tertarik. Aku lebih menyukai kedamaian dibanding dengan pertumpahan darah seperti ini. Aku ikut berduka cita untuk jiwa malang yang kau bunuh hari ini. Semoga arwahnya bisa tenang di surga.' _ Tapi Jyabura tidak berhenti menjilat bibirnya. Munafik.

"Lucci-san." Dan ini adalah wanita kedua yang bisa berbicara padanya, tapi wanita ini sama sekali tidak bisa mencelanya, dia tidak akan melakukan itu.

"Makan siang sudah lewat. Tapi aku bisa memberimu apapun menu yang kau mau." Gatherine menawarinya dengan ramah.

"Aku mau kacang untuk Hatori."

"Tentu Lucci-san." Gatherine menghilang di balik pintu di belakang etalase. Sementara itu Lucci mengisi bakinya dengan daging dan sayur. Dia bisa mengkombinasikan keduanya tanpa membenci salah satunya, porsinya sama sekali tidak lebih banyak dari opsir biasa.

"Kacang untuk Hatori." Gatherine kembali dengan sebuah mangkuk kecil dan kotak kertas kecil berisi kacang.

"Terimakasih." Lucci menerimanya dan menuju meja yang cukup jauh dari etalase Gatherine. Lalu menuangkan kotak kacangnya ke dalam mangkuk. Hatori terbang turun dari bahunya dan mulai mematuk kacang.

Sementara itu Lucci melihat beberapa opsir yang ada di ruang itu berbisik-bisik. Mungkin berbisik tentangnya, tentang orang ke-3 yang dia bunuh, dan merundingkan agen kurang beruntung mana lagi yang akan datang besok. Mereka berbisik karena belum pernah menjalani misi, ketika nyawa musuh itu sama tidak berharganya dengan sampah. Mereka tidak tahu betapa mudahnya nyawa itu terenggut olehnya.

Lucci menyeringai, tentu saja mereka tidak tahu, mereka tidak dilatih untuk itu. Dia menyentuh bahu kirinya, merasakan salah satu bekas luka di balik setelan hitam yang dia pakai. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Lucci mulai makan ketika dia melihat seorang agen lain masuk ke kafetaria: Blueno. Laki-laki itu tidak bicara banyak dengan Gatherine. Dia mengambil makan siangnya, dan berjalan menuju meja Lucci.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Silahkan saja." Blueno duduk di depannya, dengan baki yang juga terisi tidak lebih banyak dari Lucci. Agak mengherankan mengingat badannya yang besar. Lucci melihat Blueno, laki-laki itu makan dengan tenang, tidak seperti Jyabura atau Kumadori. Dia tenang, sama seperti dulu, tidak berubah. Saat pertama kali Lucci menyadari hal itu, usianya masih 8 tahun. Blueno selalu berbeda dengan anak-anak yang ribut itu. Tenang seperti air, dalam dan menghanyutkan. Saat itu Blueno lebih kuat darinya. Itu sudah lama sekali. _Saat seperti itu tidak akan datang lagi._

"Kau tidak makan, Lucci?" Blueno bertanya, heran melihat dia tidak menyentuh makanannya. Mata yang memandangnya adalah mata kekosongan. Lucci memandang mangkuk Hatori yang sudah kosong, burung itu makan dengan cepat.

"Kurasa aku sudah selesai." Dan dia bangkit dari mejanya, Hatori terbang mengikuti tuannya.

**Sedang tenggelam dalam masa bosan dengan fluff. Aku pengen nulis fic yang lebih sadis dan berdarah-darah. Tapi karena aku nggak pengen bikin plot nggak-jelas-yang-penting-ada-pertarungan-dan-chara mati. Niatku ini aku delay dulu. Yah, bukannya aku nggak pengen nulis fic fluff lagi, aku mau nulis lageee! Tapi mungkin ntar dulu. Aku mau cari beberapa bahan untuk fic AU-ku, proyek yang sedang aku garap. Fic ini atas ide ele-nee, dan aku berusaha untuk membuat fic ini sebaik-baiknya. Bukan setting SMA, atau **_**college, **_**tapi mungkin lebih klasik, mundur ke zaman kerajaan Majapahit *hehehe...bukan ding* Karena itu aku mohon pengertiannya. **

**Dan seperti biasa, aku mengharap review kalian dalam bentuk apapun. Terus aku ucapkan merci beacoup buat yang udah mau baca. **


	4. Calon Agen ke4

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: One Piece Odacchi

**A/N:** Kalifa mungkin agak OOC. Tapi seingatku dia memang se-kul ini sewaktu menghadapi Sanji dengan set meja tehnya.

Warning soal kesadisan aku cabut, karena menurutku ini nggak bloody. Selain itu silahkan membaca.

Chapter 4: **Calon Agen ke-4 **

Kalifa menikmati busa-busa lembut yang memenuhi bak mandinya yang besar dan mewah. Dia ingin bersantai sejenak, setidaknya melupakan semua yang sedang terjadi di Enies Lobby. Mengosongkan pikiran untuk beberapa saat untuk kembali menjadi dirinya yang tenang, dingin dan tidak terpengaruh pada apapun. Busa-dengan aroma wangi ini seharusnya membantu untuk relaksasinya.

Dia menghela napas, dia sudah terbiasa melihat Lucci. Lucci yang tampan dengan tangan mematikan. Tangan itu tidak mengganggunya. Karena dia juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama, meski tidak sevulgar itu. Kalifa lebih suka mematahkan leher atau mencekik korbannya dengan cambuk berduri. Bukan menusuk secara langsung dan menghancurkan jantung korban. Itu terlalu kasar. Tapi tidak untuk Lucci.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala, Lucci selalu menggunakan tangannya untuk men-shigan korban, dia tidak pernah menggunakan cara lain untuk menyerang secara serius. Lagipula kalau dipikir lagi shigan memang praktis, korban langsung tewas begitu jari-jari yang panjang itu menembus dada tepat ke jantung. Tidak menimbulkan kerusakan bagi tempat sekitarnya, berbeda dengan rankyaku. Tapi Kalifa tidak suka dengan darah yang mengotori tangannya, noda itu akan sulit hilang begitu mengering, dan aromanya amis tidak menyenangkan.

_Tapi... _Kalifa teringat tubuh yang digotong penjaga ke air terjun.

_Sungguh bakat yang sia-sia. Air terjun tidak akan memahami mereka yang diterjunkan kepadanya. _

Kalifa menghela napas. Relaksasinya tidak berhasil sama sekali. Mengapa dia yang seharusnya menikmati waktu santainya malah memikirkan hal-hal menyebalkan begini? Ini semua gara-gara Spandam itu. Kalau dia sedikit lebih memahami Lucci, seharusnya dia tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran agen terkuat CP9 itu. Dan pastinya ini tidak akan terjadi, mayat yang tidak perlu...

Kalifa meniup busa sabun di telapak tangannya, tepat saat dia mendengar bunyi berisik sesuatu di luar. Kalifa memakai kacamata yang ditaruhnya di rambut, lalu mengamati seisi ruangan. Sepertinya dia mengenali suara itu, terlalu mengenali bahkan. Dia mengeluh pelan, sepertinya mandi kali ini tidak bisa selama yang dia inginkan.

Kalifa menarik bangkit dari bak mandi mewahnya dan mengambil handuk. Dia mengeringkan badannya secepat mungkin dan mengambil dressnya yang biasa: dress mini dengan stoking jala, dan sepatu boot dengan keseluruhan berwarna hitam. Dia mengambil cambuknya sebelum berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya saat sebuah makhluk bulat, besar, dan berisik berada di depan pintu. Makhluk itu mengaduh kesakitan saat pintu terdorong keras ke arahnya, dia mundur sambil memegangi mulutnya yang aneh beresleting. Kalifa memandang Fukurou dengan heran selama sepersekian detik sebelum menyadari sesuatu. Dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku, Fukurou?" tanyanya santai, bersandar di ambang pintu sambil mengelus cambuknya.

"Cyapapa...aku hanya..."

Kalifa melontarkan cambuknya ke arah Fukurou, yang disambung oleh teriak kesakitan korban cambukan.

"Jadi kau mengintip?" tanya Kalifa dengan nada bosan.

"Bukan begitu cyapapa...aku cuma ingin menyampaikan berita terbaru...tapi saat aku datang ternyata..."

Cambukan lain datang, kali ini lebih keras. "Jadi kau memang mengintip." kata Kalifa lagi yang diantara rintihan sakit Fukurou, karena kali ini cambuk itu masih terhubung dengan kulit agen malang itu. "Nah, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Lepaskan dulu cambuknya cyapapa..."

Kalifa melepaskan cambuk durinya. "Fukurou, kau kan bisa menggunakan kamisori?" tanya Kalifa heran. Seharusnya Fukurou bisa mengelak serangannya kalau mau, lagipula untuk apa dia melatih kamisori kalau tidak untuk digunakan?

"Aku lupa." jawabnya polos.

"Tche...dasar kau ini. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Fukurou, setelah lepas dari cambuk duri itu kembali bersemangat. Mungkin karena gairahnya bergosip kembali meluap.

"Kau sudah mendengar ceritaku tentang apa yang Gatharine lakukan tadi pagi di kantin?"

Kalifa memutar matanya. Soal Gatharine lagi.

"Lupakan saja, Fukurou. Aku tidak ingin mendengar." Kalifa berbalik menuju kamarnya. Lagipula siapa yang tidak malas mendengar cerita yang sudah diulang-ulang? Dengan percobaan Fukurou barusan, dia suda mencoba meyakinkan Kalifa untuk mendengar ceritanya sekitar lima kali sejak peristiwa itu baru terjadi tadi pagi.

"Kalau begitu aku punya cerita lain tentang Lucci, cyapapa!"

"Lucci tidak akan suka mendengarnya. Sebaiknya kau pergi Fukurou." Kalifa berjalan menuju meja tehnya, dia menuang teh ke dalam sebuah cangkir artistik dan menghirupnya.

"Tapi ini tentang agen baru itu."

Kalifa melihat bayangan wajahnya yang terpantul di dalam cangkir. _Jadi CP8 mengirimkan orang lagi? Sia-sia saja... _

"Siapa lagi yang mati kali ini?" tanya Kalifa.

"Dia masih hidup sekarang, cyapapa...Lucci tidak membunuhnya!" kata Fukurou dengan nada melebihkan, hiperbolis.

Kalifa menghela napas. "Itu karena Lucci sedang ada misi, Fukurou. Dia akan langsung terbunuh begitu Lucci kembali."

Agen itu memiringkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum mencurigakan. "Cyapapa...aku lupa."

"Dan namanya Kaku."

"Aku tidak bertanya." Kata Kalifa, mengaitkan jari-jarinya untuk tumpuan wajahnya.

"Tapi namanya aneh."

"Seaneh wajahnya, cyapapa..."

"Wajahnya?" Kalifa mengernyitkan dahi.

"Dan dia ada di kebun Jyabura sekarang...sepertinya sedang melihat-lihat." Tambah Fukurou bangga. Melihat pendengarnya tertarik tentu saja membuat agen itu merasa senang.

"Jyabura tidak mengijinkan seorangpun masuk." bantah Kalifa. Jyabura, nyaris sama seperti Lucci. Meski tidak semengerikan rivalnya itu. Dia bisa saja membunuh orang yang masuk ke kebunnya tanpa sengaja. Nasib agen baru itu jelek. Lepas dari Lucci, malah masuk kandang serigala. Kandang serigala? Itu bukan hanya sekedar ungkapan kalau dalam kamus Jyabura, karena laki-laki itu memang selicik serigala. Dan dia memang bisa berubah menjadi serigala, secara harfiah.

"Tidak kalau dia sedang tidur." Lagi-lagi Fukurou menambahkan dengan bangga.

"Kalau begitu dia masih hidup?"

"Terakhir kali aku melihatnya dia masih bernapas, dan tertawa cyapapa..."

"Dan kapan terakhir kali kau melihatnya?"

"Sekitar lima menit lalu. Aku melihatnya dan langsung berlari ke sini untuk memberitahumu."

"Mengapa?" tanya Kalifa, konyol. Sudah jelas untuk bergosip. Apalagi yang dilakukan agen itu selain emngendap-endap menguping pembicaraan orang kalau bukan untuk menyebarkannya dengan heboh?

"Karena dia seumuran denganmu. Makanya aku pikir kau akan tertarik."

_Seumuran? _

Kalifa memandang Fukurou yang terlihat jelas-jelas senang karena ceritanya didengarkan dan ditanggapi, mencerna hal-hal yang dikatakan oleh Fukurou.

_Dia masih hidup Kalifa...dia belum bertemu Lucci...dan kalau beruntung, Jyabura belum menemukannya. _

Kalifa meletakkan cangkir tehnya. Dia beranjak dari kursinya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia lakukan dengan agen baru itu.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi Fukurou."

"Kenapa? Aku masih belum selesai." Fukurou protes. Matanya yang berkilat menyiratkan kalau dia masih punya hal lain yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Oh ya? Apalagi?"

"Gatharine menolak beberapa opsir Enies Lobby lagi, cyapapa...dan dia sepertinya akan menerima Jyabu...aaah!" Cambuk Kalifa melilit leher Fukurou. "Kubilang aku tidak mau mendengar hal itu lagi. Nah, kau mau keluar atau tidak?"

Remaja itu melihat-lihat tempatnya berada dengan takjub. Sejak awal kedatangannya, dia sudah dibuat kagum dengan tempat ini: Enies Lobby. Ada sebuah stasiun kereta api laut di depan gerbang yang melewati pagar besi pulau ini, lalu ada air terjun yang melingkari pulau ini. Dan itu adalah air terjun terbesar yang pernah dia lihat. Beberapa orang tertawa aneh saat dia mengomentari air terjun itu, mengatakan kalau dia akan segera melihat air terjun dengan lebih dekat. Tapi memangnya ada cara untuk itu? Melihatnya dari jembatan saja sudah terasa begitu dekat. Dan suara gemuruhnya luar biasa.

Dia sudah diberitahu lebih banyak soal CP9 sewaktu direktur CP8 mengatakan kalau dirinya akan dipindahkan ke CP9 untuk menjadi agen baru. Tentang tugas yang dilaksanakan para agennya secara rahasia, tentang latihan yang dijalani CP9 sampai menguasai 6 jurus perubahan, dan tentang nama-nama agennya secara rahasia. Sejauh ini dia belum tahu alasan mengapa orang-orang begitu bersikap aneh pada CP9 ini. Bukankah ini hanya organisasi dengan tingkat kerahasiaan tinggi dengan anggota lebih sedikit dibanding organisasi lain di bawahnya yang bertitel angka lebih kecil, yang menjalani tugas rahasia dan penting untuk pemerintah. Rasanya sama saja dengan saat dia di CP8. Apa yang berbeda?

Mungkin kredibilitasnya? Dia sudah merasakan kemegahan headquarter CP9 sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sana. Dan kabarnya agen CP9 diperbolehkan menempati satu kamar di Menara Keadilan sendiri. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan di dorm CP8. Dia selalu berbagi kamar dengan seseorang, biasannya rekan agen juga.

Dan kali ini, mendapatkan kamar sendiri di menara sebesar itu. _Ruangannya pasti luas_... Dan dia ingin mendapatkan kamar yang ada di lantai atas. Apa ada ruangan kosong untuknya di lantai teratas menara itu? Kalau ada pasti menyenangkan.

Tapi urusan kamar ini harus menunggu. Dia baru menemukan sebuah kebun yang lumayan luas di dalam ruangan. Kebun ini bagus. Ada banyak pepohonan serupa bonsai dan bebatuan besar yang terlihat asli. Yah, Kaku tidak akan heran kalau batuan itu memang asli, dan rumputnya yang luar biasa lembut dan terpangkas rapi. Mungkin ini milik ...

Dia mengingat-ingat nama agen CP9 yang diberitahukan padanya. Sayangnya tidak ada deskripsi khusus tentang agen-agen itu dalam dokumen apapun. Jadi selain nama, dia hanya diberitahukan umur masing-masing agen.

Hummm...Kalifa? Mungkin ini kebun Kalifa. Bukankah perempuan biasanya suka berkebun? Dan kalau bisa menemukan gadis itu di sini, mungkin dia bisa berkenalan juga. Seperti makhluk besar bulat aneh dengan mulut yang ada resletingnya tadi.

Yah...sepertinya agen CP9 tidak seserius yang dia bayangkan. Dari kesan laki-laki tadi, dia malah merasa kalau agen itu lucu. Mungkin yang serius adalah laki-laki yang dia temui sebelumnya. Rambut laki-laki itu terbentuk aneh seperti tanduk, dan namanya Blueno. Tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya, dan terlihat sangat profesional. Dia heran mengapa Blueno memandangnya dengan sedih begitu? Mungkin memang begitu caranya memandang semua orang? Lagipula dia tidak tersenyum sama sekali sewaktu mereka bicara. Tapi dia masih ingat kata-kata peringatan yang dia ucapkan.

'Hati-hati dengan Lucci.'

Nah, bukankah itu nama salah satu agen? Dia bukan yang tertua, jadi seharusnya bukan yang terkuat. Tapi mengapa harus berhati-hati? Apa Blueno begitu mengkhawatirkan Lucci dan memintanya untuk memperlakukan Lucci sebaik-baiknya? Rasanya ini terlalu membingungkan...

Remaja itu menghirup udara yang terasa begitu bersih, jauh dari aroma garam yang dia hirup dari tadi. Dia berjalan mengitari sebuah batu besar, melihat seseorang yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon. Orang itu berpakaian dengan cara yang aneh, mengucir rambutnya yang panjang, dan tertidur sangat damai. Dia menebak usia orang itu lebih dari dua puluh lima. Mungkin belum tiga puluh, jadi sekitar dua puluh delapan atau dua puluh sembilan. Agen CP9 tertua yang dia tahu adalah Jyabura, usia 28. Kalau begitu ini Jyabura? Kebun Jyabura?

Dia teringat salah satu peringatan opsir saat dia memasuki gerbang. '_Jangan pernah masuk ke kebun Jyabura_'. Dia melihat sekitarnya, memangnya apa yang aneh dengan tempat ini? Ini tempat yang sangat damai...

Tapi ada terlalu banyak pertanyaan tentang tempat ini dan para agennya. Dia tidak bisa mengetahui jawabannya sampai bertemu dengan semuanya. Dan...di mana semua orang?

Dia melihat Jyabura lagi, rasanya tidak sopan kalau membangunkan seseorang yang sedang tidur dengan damai begitu. Mungkin dia harus menunggu Jyabura hingga bangun baru bertanya ini-itu. _Dan sampai saat itu..._

Dia melihat sebuah batu yang cukup jauh. Senyuman lebar terkembang di bibirnya. Dia melompat dengan mudah ke tempat itu, lalu duduk bersandar di baliknya. Menunggu di sini sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk...

Dan dia memejamkan matanya, tidur.

**Chapter 4! Yang sudah tidak sabar dengan kemunculan Kaku, fic ini kuhaturkan untuk kalian XD. Kalau ada yang merasa aneh dengan Kalifa yang begitu kul, pokoknya beda dengan fic-ku yang selama ini ada Kalifanya. Mohon pengertiannya! Karena Kaku begitu cute, dan childish *anggap saja waktu itu dia umur 15*, maka Kalifa setidaknya harus punya sifat keibuan. Beda dengan Kalifa yang dibutakan lust *oke, dia nggak buta*. Bagi yang menemukan OOC, silahkan bilang. Aku tunggu review dari yang udah baca. Dan untuk itu aku matur merci beacoup. **


End file.
